


Not Worth It

by Ricechex



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/pseuds/Ricechex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://bloody-masterpiece.tumblr.com/post/67384019210/im-waiting-for-a-scene-in-almost-human-where-that">this Tumblr post</a>, which suggests the idea of John punching Detective Paul for calling Dorian a synthetic.</p>
<p>Hints at more than friendship between them, but can totally be viewed without shipping goggles. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth It

“He’s not worth it.”

Dorian’s hand on his chest stopped him, but he was still shaking with barely restrained fury. “I dunno,” John said, “little vacation could do us both some good.” Dorian smiled.

“Maybe.”

A few feet away, Paul laughed. “Look at you, Kennex. You’re pathetic.” He stepped forward. “No one in there that would come to your aid,” he points at the precinct building, “but an out of date DRN unit.” He shook his head as he stepped closer and leaned in. “You’re not worth the badge you wear. And neither is your worthless excuse for a partner.”

Dorian’s hand flexed against him, and John glanced over at him. Dorian gave him a small smile and looked away.

John knows that look. That’s the look that means,  _I don’t want you to see how much I care what they’re saying_. It also screams,  _I’ll be OK as long as_ you _don’t feel that way too_.

He put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder and nodded.

“How touching,” Paul said, looking disgusted.

“Come on, John.” Dorian’s hand slid to his bicep. “Come on.”

John let Dorian pull him backward a few steps before he turned to go.

“Only person in the whole world that gives a damn about you isn’t even a  _real_  person.”

John halted and tensed. Dorian’s hand tugged, insistent, and he looked back and shook his head minutely. John stared at him and swallowed. “Then what is he?” he asked as he pulled out of Dorian’s grip and turned around.

Paul’s laughter was without humour. “He’s just another easily replaced machine.”

Dorian wasn’t fast enough to stop him. John’s hands fisted in Paul’s shirt as he spun him around and slammed him into the wall.

“Don’t talk about him like that,” John said through gritted teeth as he leaned forward.

Paul sneered at him. “So you turn on a fellow cop? How like you, Kennex.”

John’s fists shoved into Paul’s chest a little harder as he felt Dorian’s hand on his shoulder. “Don’t. Talk. About my  _partner_  like that.”

Paul stumbled as John let him go abruptly, and he pulled his jacket back into place as he straightened and turned back to them. “Never thought I’d see the day  _you_  fell for a synthetic.”

He didn’t think. He didn’t care. He just let the anger take over as his fist swung and caught Paul in the temple. There was a look of stunned disbelief on Paul’s face, and then he crumpled.

“I’m not a huge fan of that term,” John said as he turned to look back at Dorian.

“You’re going to get suspended,” Dorian said.

John stepped closer to Dorian. “Probably.” He shrugged. “Told you, we could use a vacation.”

Dorian looked around him to Paul’s body where it lay on the ground. “John-”

“Don’t.” John reached up and turned Dorian’s head, forced him to look away from Paul and meet his gaze. “Please, Dorian.”

Dorian’s mouth twisted, but he nodded. “Alright.”

John smiled. “Thanks.”

Dorian mirrored his expression. “You’re welcome, man.”


End file.
